Kakairu
by KashiRuka
Summary: un petit quiproquo, une histoire de Kakairu depuis leur jeunesse, frères, amis, yaoi. Et surtout, désolé pour l'attente.....!
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Naruto!

Laissez-moi des commentaires… c'est ma première histoire, j'accepte la critique!

Chapitre 1

Iruka se tenait devant l'appartement. _C'est là que j'habite désormais… Maman…papa…_ Des larmes montaient à ses yeux. La porte voisine s'ouvrit. Un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé qu'Iruka en sortit. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis il se présenta.

- Salut, je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi, dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. On ne voyait pas son visage ni son œil gauche. Iruka en déduit par la forme de demi-lune de l'œil droit qu'il lui souriait.

- Umino Iruka, il tendit sa main pour serrer celle que l'autre lui offrait.

- Tu sais on s'habitue vite à cet endroit, en fait tout le monde de l'immeuble n'a plus de famille, surtout depuis les événements avec le renard à neufs queues… Kakashi s'arrêta net.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était encore douloureux pour ceux qui venaient tout juste de perdre leurs parents. Les larmes du garçon aux cheveux bruns devant lui commençaient à montées au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Prit de peur que le plus jeune n'éclata en sanglot, Kakashi lui offrit vivement d'aller jouer chez lui.

- J'ai une nouvelle console de jeu vraiment géniale tu veux jouer avec moi? C'est déjà plus amusant à deux. Iruka lui rendit un sourire. _Fiou… _Kakashi soupira silencieusement. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa entrer le plus jeune.

- C'est exactement comme chez moi… mais à l'opposé, lança le brunet aux cheveux attachés.

- Ouais…bah tu sais… les gens ne se casse pas vraiment la tête, tout est pareil d'un balcon à l'autre, deux appartements, un balcon, etc, etc. Et puisque c'est toi qui partage le mien j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Tu as quel âge? Tu ne sembles pas vraiment plus vieux que moi et pourtant tu portes une veste de jounin.

_Wow…il analyse déjà tout celui-là_

_- _14 et toi?

- 11, je suis encore à l'académie… tu dois être drôlement intelligent et fort alors… c'est quoi le jeu ?

Le jounin sourit. Il n'aimait pas parler de cela. Les gens ne le reconnaissait que par son génie, le reste importait peu à leur yeux. En fait, depuis qu'Obitio était mort, il n'avait plus vraiment de relations amicales, ses conversations se résumaient aux choses qui étaient en lien avec les missions… _Heureusement pour moi, même si ce garçon semble tout analyser, il à l'air de se foutre de mon rang…_

Ils jouèrent ensemble tout l'après-midi, mangèrent ensemble pour le souper et se quittèrent vers 22h.

Iruka était dans son lit essayant de s'endormir. _Je suis vraiment content qu'on s'entende bien… je suis déjà un peu moins seul…_ Le souvenir de ses parents refit surface, et il pleura. C'était sa première semaine depuis qu'ils étaient morts…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'Académie fermait pour l'été. Les vacances enfin! Iruka et Kakashi étaient de plus en plus amis et passaient pas mal de temps ensembles. Bien que le jounin partait souvent en mission il revenait souvent en cognant chez Iruka directement avant de faire halte chez lui. Il se complétait un peu. Vivant seuls, sans famille. Iruka avait d'autres amis, mais Kakashi était son préféré. Bien qu'il soit souvent silencieux et plus timide que Genma, par exemple. C'était avec lui qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Un soir où ils avaient mangés chez Iruka, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés cuisinant comme un pied, Kakashi se moqua du plus jeune en le taquinant avec un toutou en forme de dauphin qu'il gardait encore avec lui. Le brunet sauta sur son ami pour lui reprendre et ils commencèrent à se battre. Iruka était en rage et il attaqua d'un coup de poing son ami. Celui-ci l'esquiva, et le poing atterrit directement dans le mur. Iruka frappait très fort pour son âge et le mur céda, faisant un grand trou dans la paroi qui reliait les deux appartements. Kakashi regarda le dauphin dans sa main et le déposa immédiatement sur la table. Puis il pouffa de rire puisque le plus jeune avait maintenant le bras coincé et saignait un peu. Kakashi alla chez lui pour décoincer le bras. Il poussait pendant qu'Iruka tirait. Ils finirent par y arriver, puis Kakashi fit des pensements pour son ami en guise d'excuses.

- Je ne n'aurais jamais pensé que sa te tenais autant à cœur, ricanait le plus vieux.

- Kashi… mon nom signifie « dauphin », ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offert. À part quelques photographies, c'est tout ce qui ne reste d'eux…

Le jounin le regardait à présent avec un regard grave. Lui aussi tenait beaucoup à l'épée que son père lui avait léguée. _Si seulement elle ne s'était pas brisée pendant le combat… Obito…_ Ses souvenirs remontaient et il se sentit vide.

Iruka se leva et inspecta le trou. « Tu sais on pourrait faire une porte de toute façon on est toujours l'un chez l'autre. On aura qu'à mettre nos bibliothèques pour boucher l'ouverture comme ça les inspecteurs annuels ne remarqueront rien! »

Le sourire contagieux de son ami sortit Kakashi de ses mauvais souvenirs. Ils agrandirent donc le trou pour en faire une ouverture ressemblant à une porte. Ils creusèrent une fente sur le dos de leurs bibliothèques respectives pour que la personne qui voulait entrer dans l'appartement opposé puisse le faire facilement. Après tout ce travail, ils rentrèrent chacun chez soi. Comme à son habitude, Kakashi arpenta la zone de l'appartement d'Iruka en décodant la source de chakra que celui-ci dégageait. Quand l'énergie se faisait de plus en plus lente, il s'endormait d'un sommeil léger dès qu'il était sûr que le plus jeune dormait déjà.

Ils avaient à présent tout un système de vie. Kakashi et Iruka partageaient leur argent pour la nourriture. Ils mangeaient chez le plus jeune qui se débrouillait vraiment mieux en cuisine et jouaient chez Kakashi qui possédait des tas de jeux pour sa console, de films et une tonne de bouquin et bandes dessinées. En fait il avait la manie de collectionner pleins de choses inutiles en les mettant dans des pots en verre, et de jeter son argent par les fenêtres pour ce genre de 

loisir. Mais bien souvent ils allaient lire chez Iruka, puisqu'il avait le mobilier de salon de ses parents, etc. Bref, il avait un système de rotation dans leurs « deux et demi » respectifs qui créaient comme une plus grande maison.

Les gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi quelqu'un de mature comme Kakashi était le meilleur ami d'un garçon de trois ans son cadet. Ni pourquoi Iruka, un être sociable, aimé de tous et sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter, était le meilleur ami d'un extravagant qui était toujours en retard. Les amis d'Iruka craignaient un peu Kakashi, vu son génie et sa force qu'on lui réputait, et ils n'aimaient pas son attitude toujours lasse et désintéressée. Malgré tout les commentaires que les gens pouvaient avoir sur eux, Iruka n'avait jamais douté de Kakashi et vice versa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'était quasiment la fin de l'été. Il pleuvait depuis des heures. Il faisait nuit et Kakashi ne dormait pas. Iruka se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit et ses ondes de chakra étaient plus actives qu'à l'habitude. Les éclairs fendaient le ciel et le tonnerre suivait de près leur descente puisqu'elles étaient près du village. À chaque gros tonnerre, le garçon de onze ans sursautait. Il avait toujours détesté les orages, et sa peur et son mépris pour ceux-ci avaient augmenté avec la mort de ses parents. Le tonnerre lui rappelait les hurlements violents du démon renard. Il se leva, fit les cents pas, en tenant le dauphin d'une main. Il fixait la bibliothèque depuis un moment. _J'aimerais tant être avec Kakashi… j'aurais moins peur…_ Il se dirigea vers celle-ci puis la fit glisser. Comme il poussait la seconde, il s'arrêta. Il refermait graduellement la « porte ». _Il va sûrement me trouver débile… ou trouillard… je devrais retourner chez… _Une voix coupa ces pensées.

« Ruka, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. »

Iruka figea. Un sourire gêné couvrit son visage. Il gratta timidement la cicatrice sur le haut de son nez puis entra dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Kakashi et se coucha à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes, Iruka s'endormit paisiblement, le dauphin toujours dans sa main. L'adolescent le regardait avec amour, c'était comme son frère, son ami, sa famille. Il passa un bras protecteur autour du plus jeune et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi se réveilla : le lit était vide. Il se souleva pour regarder où était Iruka. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et donnait vue directement sur le trou. Les deux bibliothèques étaient tirées et il percevait le lit dans la chambre d'Iruka. Il entendait des bruits chez son ami. Il quitta son appartement et se dirigea chez l'autre. Iruka senti sa présence tout de suite. « Salut! Regarde ça! Je t'ai fait des crêpes! Tu sais quoi? Devine qu'est-ce qui sort demain! C'est le dernier numéro de… » Kakashi n'écoutait plus le Iruka enthousiaste et regardait avec les yeux de son ventre la pile de crêpes sur la table. _Bon sang, je meurs de faim!_ Iruka sourit en voyant son ami dévorer son déjeuner. Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Kashi…

- Hmm?, lança l'autre la bouche pleine avec du sirop sur le côté droit de sa bouche qui coulait un peu.

- Je voulais te dire merci…, lui dit Iruka rougissant un peu tout en fixant le plancher, tu sais pour…, il prit une pause et se gratta haut dessus du nez, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis…

- Ruka, tu es mon ami, jamais je ne te jugerai. Ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne me dérangera jamais, coupa l'autre, je sais que tu n'es pas un trouillard.

Un extraordinaire sourire s'éveilla sur le visage du brunet. Les deux se fixèrent en silence et en souriant pendant quelques secondes, et puis rougirent de gêne pour cet instant qui avait été trop long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

C'était l'hiver. Il avait neigé toute la journée et Iruka avait joué avec les autres enfants de l'Académie toute l'avant-midi, leur sensei étant malade. Kakashi était en mission depuis deux semaines et il devait revenir ce soir. Il avait hâte. La nuit tombée, Il entendit un bruit de fracas dans l'appartement du jounin qui l'éveilla. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donnait directement sur la bibliothèque. Il découvrit le trou dans le mur et passa dans l'embrasure. Il vit un vase brisé sur le sol avec une collection complète de roches blanches réparties partout dans la pièce. Il entendait des bruits dans la salle de bain. Il y entra. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés était assit, inerte, dans la douche, la porte ouverte.

« Kashi…? »

Iruka le regardait. Il tremblait. L'eau était sale, brune et pourpre. Iruka avala. _Quelle mission a-t-il fait…? Habituellement il n'a pas peur d'être engagé à tuer quelqu'un… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ce passé…?_ Ne sachant que faire il quitta la salle de bain et ramena de la chambre à Kakashi des boxers et un t-shirt. Il mit sa main sous l'eau. Elle était glacée. Il tourna le jet pour que l'eau soit chaude et laissa son ami en silence. Il fit tomber le couvercle de la toilette et s'assit dessus attendant quelques minutes que son ami se réchauffe et voulant lui donner une certaine intimité. Après deux ou trois minutes, il prit une serviette et ferma l'eau. Il essuya les cheveux de Kakashi et il l'aida à se relever. Le jounin était recouvert de coupures superficielles. Il le fit mettre ses boxers et le fit assoir. Toujours en silence, il sortit un onguent de l'armoire et en appliqua sur toutes les coupures, puis il mit le chandail à Kakashi. Celui se laissait faire. Il était mou, vide. Il ne semblait pas être là. _Il doit être en état de choc…_ Iruka le saisit par le bras et l'amena dans sa propre chambre. Il avait un lit double, tandis que Kakashi en avait un trois quart. Il le coucha et se colla à son dos en passant son bras autour de lui. Le plus vieux était parfois secoué de spasmes et de tremblements. Au bout d'une heure, il avait complètement cessé, les deux s'endormirent. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'événement. Le brunet savait que son ami ne voulait pas en parler et il respectait cette décision.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

26 mai. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux par battements. Il s'étira tranquillement des pieds jusqu'à la tête puis soupira et regarda fixement le plafond. _C'est mon anniversaire. Je le passe pour la première fois sans mes parents…_ cette pensée lui serra le cœur. _En plus, je suis vraiment seul… Kakashi est en mission pour 2 jours encore…_ Il se leva, se doucha, et parti au terrain d'entraînement où il devait rejoindre son équipe. En fait, tout le monde de l'Académie était là et l'attendait pour une surprise. Iruka était vraiment content, _ils ont pensé à mon _anniversaire_, ils ont pensé à moi… _On l'amena au restaurant et ils passèrent l'avant-midi là-bas. Congé d'entrainement, cadeaux, gâteau, le rêve quoi. Lors du déjeuner qui devenu un dîner, l'Hokage se présenta et traîna Iruka à part. Il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et lui un pendentif qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Iruka était vraiment ému, tout ce monde, toutes ces attentions… Mais ces parents n'étaient pas là, Kakashi n'était pas là. Il se sentait seul dans cette foule et souriait, vraiment heureux, mais à la fois vide.

Il finit par se sauver de tout ce beau monde et se réfugia chez Kakashi. Personne ne le trouverait là puisque personne n'était au courant du trou dans le mur. Il passa le reste de la journée à jouer à des jeux vidéo et finalement s'endormit sur le sofa. Vers 16h, Kakashi se téléporta chez lui. Il fut surprit de voir Iruka endormit sur le divan. Il le réveilla. Iruka ouvrit légèrement les yeux, puis sauta de joie en voyant son ami qui était déjà rentré.

- Je croyais que tu ne revenais que dans deux jours!

- Et que j'allais manquer ton anniversaire?, rétorqua Kakashi d'un ton ironique qui s'agençait bien avec sa voix calme et lasse. Franchement, tu aurais douté de moi à ce point?

Le brunet afficha un sourire radieux qui venait droit du cœur.

- Bon je présume que puisque que tu es déjà chez moi, dit le jounin avec son œil en demi-lune, que tu a envi de voir ton cadeau…?

Iruka était tout excité. Qu'est-ce que Kakashi et son imagination débordante pouvait bien lui réserver…

- En fait, j'ai cherché longtemps à savoir ce que je pourrais t'offrir et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui, selon moi, serait vraiment parfait. Comme je sais que tu n'as pas de pacte avec des animaux pour les invocations, j'ai fait une entente avec Pakkun…

- Quoi?! T'es sérieux?!

Kakashi sortit une sorte de mini sifflet avec des symboles écrits dessus.

- Tiens, tu n'auras qu'à souffler dedans en prononçant le jutsu d'invocation, mais sans faire les symboles. Pakkun viendra alors pour toi. En plus, il pourra être notre moyen de communication quand je serai en mission ou vice versa…

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient remplis d'étoiles. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, son ami partageait avec lui une invocation!

- Bien sûr ce genre de pratique est plutôt interdit, il ne faut pas que tu l'utilises pour rien ou devant d'autres personnes, à moins que tu sois en situation de danger. En fait, tu pourrais prévenir Pakkun qui m'avertirait si jamais quelque chose arrive.

Kakashi parlait sur son ton de voix réservé aux stratégies de mission ce qui faisait bien rire Iruka. Son ami avait vraiment tout prévu, et avait tout prit au sérieux, chose rare provenant de lui…

Iruka sortit le pendentif, caché sous son chandail, que lui avait remit l'Hokage et fixa le sifflet après celui-ci et du souvenir de sa mère. Il lui raconta les événements de la journée et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble en compagnie des autres personnes qui souhaitaient fêter Iruka.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'été était commencé. L'Académie était fermée. Iruka avait maintenant 12 ans. L'examen pour devenir genin était proche et il passa tout l'été à s'entraîner avec des amis. Kakashi l'aidait beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'il ait beaucoup de mission. Il communiquait avec l'aide de Pakkun en s'envoyant des trucs divers, blagues, livres, objets, etc. Bien souvent, après des missions particulièrement crevantes ou longues, Kakashi revenait directement chez Iruka et s'effondrait dans son lit en s'endormant comme une buche. Il devait évidemment prendre une douche avant puisque sinon le plus jeune se plaignait le lendemain d'avoir pleins d'odeurs et de traces de terre et de sang dans son lit. Ils ne dormaient pas souvent ensemble, mais c'était quand même une part de leur routine. Quand il y avait des trop gros orages, Iruka se dirigeait chez Kakashi. La présence que quelqu'un était là pour eux leur faisait vraiment du bien. Le comportement de l'adolescent s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis la mort d'Obito et Iruka faisait plus aisément son deuil, puisqu'il n'était pas seul.

Iruka avait fini dans les meilleurs genins, et avait été promu chuunin dans l'année qui avait suivie. Il avait désormais 15 ans. On lui avait offert de passer les examens pour devenir jounin, mais il avait refusé. Il avait fait des missions toute l'année et un entraînement sérieux. Il était las de toutes ces missions, de ne jamais être chez lui, et en plus, il n'aimait pas tuer. Il était conscient que les circonstances imposaient souvent un assassinat, mais il préférait laisser cette tâche aux autres. Iruka était vraiment très doué au niveau technique, rapidité et surtout l'analyse, mais déraillait parfois sur le terrain soit emporté par la rage ou bien un brin de folie mélangée au stress...

Kakashi était dans les ANBU et donc, il était souvent en mission. Il devait revenir dans la nuit du 14 septembre. Son anniversaire était le lendemain et Iruka lui avait trouvé les deux livres manquant de sa collection d'Icha Icha Paradise. Bien qu'il n'aille jamais compris pourquoi son ami lisait ce genre de truc, il les avait tout de même cherchés, car il savait que Kakashi les adorait. Il savait pertinemment que le garçon aux cheveux argentés viendrait chez lui puisqu'il était parti depuis deux mois et demi en mission. Iruka avait installé plusieurs pièges pour qui se retrouve complètement ficelé et de faire tomber les deux livres devant lui hors de sa portée pour le faire paniqué un peu d'être si près du but sans pouvoir les lire. Et ça avait marché! Kakashi est tombé dans le panneau à cause de la fatigue et c'était retrouvé ficelé comme un veau. Il supplia Iruka de le détacher. Son ami saisit un livre et le lut devant l'ANBU pour le torturer un peu.

Après une heure ou deux de conversation Kakashi se jeta sur le lit d'Iruka. Il voulait dormir avec lui… Depuis que Kakashi était dans les ANBU, Iruka passait la majorité de son temps avec Mizuki. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais ça le faisait royalement chier. Il avait peur qu'Iruka ne soit plus _son_ meilleur ami… Ils étaient dos à dos. Iruka s'endormit assez vite. Dès qu'il ne se rendit compte que le brunet dormait, Kakashi fit un tour sur lui-même pour le regarder. Il a vraiment 

grandi depuis que je suis parti… il fixait le derrière de sa tête et son dos. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de le prendre, pour que personne ne lui enlève. Il rougit à cette pensée. _Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_. Il cala son visage dans l'oreiller. Il hésita un peu respirant et rejetant son souffle qui lui revenait en plein visage. Il sortit sa tête de l'oreiller, retira son masque et son bandeau et les jeta par terre. Il approcha légèrement sa tête de celle d'Iruka, mais un peu plus haut, pour voir son 

visage. Les cheveux d'Iruka étaient détachés, lui couvrant une petite partie du visage. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés laissant son regard se balader sur la peau légèrement foncée d'Iruka. Il observait tout, son nez droit, sa bouche fine, son menton légèrement volontaire. Il se perdit sur les traits de son ami qui avaient tant changés en plus de deux mois pendant près d'une heure. Soudainement, Iruka se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil et a gesticuler un peu. Kakashi le regardait toujours, perdu dans ces pensées le plus proche possible de lui sans le toucher. Soudainement Iruka fit un tour sur lui-même et fit face à Kakashi. En se déplaçant dans son sommeil agité, il se rapprocha de Kakashi et glissa sa tête sous son menton. Le nouvel adulte figea. Il sentait le souffle du plus jeune dans son coup. Il s'assura que celui-ci dormait profondément et l'enveloppa de son bras. Il s'endormit.

Iruka rêvait qu'il était poursuivi par des centaines de chiens. Il sentit quelque chose sur ses fesses, quand il regardait il vit un chien qui l'avait mordu. Le chien se transforma en bout de bois. Des enfants lui pigossaient le derrière avec un bout de bois, non mais! La sensation perdurait et il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'extérieur…Il se réveilla, puis figea. Un bras l'enveloppait et le tenait fermement alors qu'un pénis en complète érection pointait son fessier. Iruka paniqua un peu, mais se força à se calmer pour que le jounin ne se réveille pas lui aussi à cause des perturbations de son chakra. Il faisait encore noir, il devait être autours de trois heures du matin. La poitrine du brunet se contracta. Il était bien. Il était plutôt excité en fait… _Peut-être que cela veut dire que Kakashi s'intéresse enfin à moi!!I il ne faut surtout pas que je bouge, il pourrait se réveiller et se décoller…_ Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les fantasmes qu'il avait envers son ami refoulaient dans ses pensées. Le nombre de fois où, quand le plus vieux était parti en mission, il avait dormit dans son lit, s'était lavé dans sa douche, avait mit ses boxers… Iruka se trouvait vraiment ridicule et un peu obsessif, mais il pensait sans arrêt à Kakashi… Même que son amitié avec Mizuki était grandement due au fait qu'il ait la même couleur de cheveux que le ANBU… _Merde… c'est maintenant moi qui suis bandé…_ Iruka se plaqua sur le ventre pour calmer son érection. Il réveilla Kakashi. Prit de panique il coupa tous les réseaux de son chakra comme on fait pour se sortir d'une illusion trop forte, et fit semblant de dormir. L'adulte aux cheveux argentés sursauta voyant qu'il était resté dans la même position solide depuis qu'il s'était endormit et qu'il s'était excité pendant son sommeil. Il se leva discrètement et sorti dehors prendre l'air froid de la nuit. Iruka ouvrit les yeux furtivement et vit pour la première fois le ninja sans son masque et sans son bandeau. Il crut mourir sur le coup_. Il est tellement beau…_

Le ANBU mit son masque et se dirigea vers le balcon._ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive voyons…_ En ouvrant la porte il entendit un bruit et reconnu une jeune fille qui partit en courant. _Bon sang, pas encore cette timbrée… j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu…_ La fille s'appelait Kayumi. Parfois elle suivait 

Kakashi et l'espionnait. Elle était follement amoureuse du garçon aux cheveux argentés, qui lui, n'en avait rien à faire d'une folle obsessive qui le suivait partout. Il rentra se coucher, à bonne distance du brunet.

Dès qu'il se leva, Iruka fit des gaufres aux bleuets que Kakashi adore tant, car il savait que l'atmosphère serait un peu plus tendue qu'à l'habitude, même si Kakashi ne savait pas qu'il savait… Ils mangèrent en plaisantant un peu comme à l'habitude quand un coup retenti à la porte. Kakashi se leva en silence, serra son uniforme de 

ANBU dans la salle de bain, remit son bandeau en place et se rassit. Quant à Iruka, il fit glisser les deux bibliothèques et ouvrit la porte. C'était Mizuki.

- Salut Iruka! Ça va?!, lança le jeune homme en entrant comme s'il était habitué à l'endroit. Cette attitude de familiarité répugnait Kakashi. _Pas lui…_

- Ahh! Kakashi Hatake est la aussi, c'est vrai vous êtes ami, j'ai tendance à oublier; il faut dire que tu n'es pas là souvent, lança l'idiot en souriant qui se tenait devant Kakashi.

- Hm, ouais, en fait je déjeune souvent chez Iruka… Il fait les meilleures gaufres, rétorqua l'autre en essayant de détourner le sujet.

- Ah oui? Il faudrait que j'y goûte! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Iruka? Est-ce que je peux m'inviter à déjeuner demain?

- Oui bien sûr, indiqua le brunet avec son sourire chaleureux habituel.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. _Je suis vraiment trop con, non seulement il se pointe ici, mais c'est moi qui lui suggère de s'inviter…_

Mizuki détestait Kakashi, il avait le même âge et le ANBU était vraiment plus fort que lui, qui n'était encore qu'un chuunin…

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, lança Iruka qui voulait être seul avec Kakashi.

- Mais voyons, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié! Le stage commence dans une demi-heure!

- Le stage?, lança Kakashi, perplexe.

- Iruka ne te l'a pas dit? En fait, c'est qu'il à officiellement décidé à devenir professeur à l'Académie. Il sera le plus jeune à y avoir accédé! Il on est divisé par équipe, lui et moi formons le duo d'observation du….. Kakashi n'écoutait plus. Iruka, professeur… Il savait que son ami ne voulait pas devenir jounin, même si on lui avait offert de passer les examens. Il avait décidément le talent pour le devenir, mais il ne voulait pas tuer. Malgré tout une part du garçon aux cheveux argentés espérait toujours secrètement qu'il fasse des missions ensemble…

- …et surtout j'ai hâte au party de ce soir! Mizuki finissait enfin son discours déjà insupportable pour Kakashi qui serrait les dents. Il était vraiment mal, mais cachait ses sentiments sous son attitude encore plus lasse que jamais.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu veux venir Kakashi?

- Mais non, Iruka! Je ne veux pas te vexer Kakashi, mais c'est réservé seulement aux gens de l'Académie.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu Iruka était près, Mizuki l'attendait, et Kakashi se téléporta dans sa chambre, anéanti. C'est raté pour se matin… pensa Iruka s'éloignant avec l'autre chuunin qui était vraiment fier de son coup. Kakashi retourna chez lui, l'esprit tourmenté. Il pensait à Iruka, qu'il ne le verrait pas le soir-même qu'il serait avec d'autre gens… Il ressenti un pincement aigu dans le bas ventre…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Il était maintenant rendu au souper dans une grande salle de l'Académie avec tous les nouveaux stagiaires et les professeurs. La salle était complètement remplie, ils devaient être près d'une centaine. Iruka balaya la salle en analysant rapidement. _Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de personnes pour chaque tranche d'âge_. Vers onze heures, tout le monde était déjà complètement ivre, Iruka compris. Une fille de 16 ans n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher le bras, de le coller et de lui parler. Mizuki était déjà sortit dehors avec d'autres personnes une fille aux bras, plutôt à la bouche. Plutôt dans la soirée, avant de soritr à l'extérieur, il avait fait signe à son ami et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille de bien « s'occuper d'elle ». Une heure plus tard Iruka était allé les rejoindre, la fille à son bras, à ses talons. Elle était jolie, pas très grande, fine de taille et elle avait de grands yeux noisettes. Elle s'appelait Fuki. Iruka voulait s'en débarasser, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il pensait à Kakashi, au bras de Kakashi qui l'enveloppait ce matin-même, à l'érection de Kakashi…

Ils se promenaient en petit groupe dans la forêt entourant le village. Mizuki était déjà entrain de coucher avec la demoiselle et ses autres amis n'étaient pas loin de la même chose avec d'autre conquête. Le brunet avait agit en parfait gentleman toute la soirée avec Fuki, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment être en sa compagnie. Il était de nature douce et gentille, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas…

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et commença à l'embrasser. Elle retira son chandail avec force et commença à relever sa jupe. Au même moment, heureusement pour Iruka qui était complètement prit au dépourvu, un éclair traversa le ciel et il commença à pleuvoir comme si un ouragan s'abattait sur le village. Tout le monde se retrouva ensemble et Iruka profita de la situation pour se sauver de Fuki. Il courut un bon moment, traversa la rue principale et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il grimpa les escaliers qui montaient au balcon que Kakashi et lui partageait. Il figea devant la porte. Il voulait voir Kakashi, il le voulait. L'alcool mêlé à son sang lui faisait perdre un peu sa rationalité. Il se téléporta dans la chambre du ANBU.

Le jeune adulte ne dormait pas. En fait, il ne dormait jamais vraiment beaucoup, environ deux heures par nuit. Les seules nuits complètes qu'il faisait étaient avec Iruka. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en avait déduit qu'il se sentait assez en sécurité avec lui pour dormir profondément. Il se tut et resta immobile. C'était Iruka, il reconnaissait sa présence. Il s'était couché tôt dans l'espoir de s'endormir vite et de ne plus penser à Iruka et à se qu'il pouvait bien faire ce soir. Quand l'orage avait éclaté, il avait espéré que le brunet vienne le voir. Même s'il n'était pas venu depuis 2 ans, à cause du tonnerre… Il entendit un son. Les vêtements d'Iruka étaient tombés par terre. En enlevant ses pantalons, le chuunin avait perdu l'équilibre. _Il doit être saoul…_ Iruka souleva les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit. Kakashi était étendu sur le ventre. Iruka fit pareil, mais en glissant son bras le long de son corps, il frôla la main du plus vieux et s'arrêta. Une envie folle de la saisir monta à son cerveau qui n'obéissait qu'à ses pulsions. Il glissa un doigt dans la paume entre-ouverte du plus vieux. Il la retira vivement 

regrettant que l'autre soit peut-être éveillé… Lorsqu'il retira son doigt, la gorge de Kakashi se serra. Il devait bouger. Je dois rapprocher ma main… je sais, je vais 

soupirer en bougeant un peu comme si je dormais… Cette fois, Iruka lui saisit complètement la main et la tira vers lui. Le ventre du jeune adulte se contractait. Le brunet essayait de contenir son énergie, mais l'alcool ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir envers Kakashi. En fait, pas augmenté; il le désirait depuis longtemps, mais toujours avec retenue, les barrières de sa rationalité semblaient pourtant soluble dans la boisson… La main de Kakashi était un peu froide, la sienne brûlante. Il tourna sur lui-même sans lâcher la main. Il était face à Kakashi, qui lui avait toujours la tête noyée dans son oreiller. _Est-ce qu'il dort? Je dois savoir… sa me tourmente depuis si longtemps…_

« Kashi? »

Le silence éclata avec violence comme si l'on avait fait exploser un miroir. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Lui répondre? Pourquoi il a parlé? Il va savoir que je suis éveiller, que je tiens sa main en toute connaissance de cause… je ne peux pas ne pas lui répondre…c'est peut-être ç qu'il veut savoir… il doit savoir pour l'érection… peut-être qu'il me tend un piège?! Bon sang je déraille…c'est Ruka il ne me ferait jamais ça...j'espère…_ Ils restèrent en silence. Sentant l'étreinte de la main d'Iruka se desserrée il paniqua.

« Oui, ruka? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Iruka était trempé, il sentait la pluie.

- Est-ce que tu dormais?

- Non.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Le stress les avait envahis. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Reserrant l'étreinte un peu plus en s'attirant légèrement l'un vers l'autre.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu?

- Tu m'attendais?

Les deux questions restèrent sans réponse. Ils se regardaient en silence. Parfois des éclairs illuminaient la pièce et permettaient ainsi aux deux adolescents de se voir.

- Kashi?

- Oui?

- Je peux voir ton visage?

Kakashi acquiesça. Iruka s'approcha un peu et souleva sans grande main des couvertures. Il toucha le visage du plus vieux en abaissant le masque doucement. Il était bouche bé. Ses tripes se contractaient. Il avait tellement envie de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kakashi allonga son bras et glissa la main dans les cheveux d'Iruka et lui détacha les cheveux. Il fôla son 

oreille et toucha sa joue. Iruka n'en pouvait plus. Il se jeta sauvagement sur l'autre en montant sur lui.

Malgré un arrière goût d'alcool, la salive d'Iruka goutait sucrée au grand étonnement du plus grand. Ils s'embrassaient avec vigueur, puis ils se calmèrent. Savourant le moment, les lèvres chaudes, la pression de leur deux corps. En plus, puisque l'œil de Kakashi possédant le sharingan était à découvert, toutes les images de la situation se gravaient dans son esprit. Iruka tenait la joue du plus vieux, l'embrassait encore. Il bougeait sa mâchoire avec douceur et laissait sa langue molle en la faisant suivre les mouvements de l'autre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore un peu ivre, il était tellement excité qu'il sentait son sexe grossir et défier la loi de la gravité. Kakashi déposa sa main sur le dos du plus jeune et caressa sa peau en remontant tranquillement dans ses cheveux encore humides. Le brunet faisait bouger tranquillement sa jambe pour caresser celle de l'autre. Les deux étaient sans chandail et collait leur poitrine l'une sur l'autre. La main de Kakashi était maintenant rendue au bas du dos et s'apprêtait à remontrer quand Iruka la saisit et la fit descendre un peu plus bas. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser un instant et se regardaient fixement.

- Ruka, tu veux… le plus jeune coupa la phrase de l'autre en répondant par un oui. Kakashi se leva rapidement et se dirigera vers la salle de bain à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait agir comme un lubrifiant. Il cherchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait faisant un peu un vacarme. Il voulait retourner au près d'Iruka. Ici, la tuile était froide, la température était bien basse comparée au lit, à leur peau. Il trouva un petit pot de vaseline qu'il utilisait comme hydratant à lèvres. _Ça devrait faire l'affaire…_ Il était tellement concentré à faire vite qu'il n'a pas ressentir la présence d'Iruka le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Le brunet se colla à lui. Il réchauffait à présent tout le dos de Kakashi, il était complètement nue cette fois. Il caressa le bas ventre du plus vieux. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sentait la respiration chaude du brunet sur sa peau, ses grandes mains glissées sur son ventre… Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, ses tripes étaient crispées, son ventre était rempli de milliers de papillons. L'excitation et l'émotion lui dévorait le cœur et l'esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'est comme s'il allait exploser, ou faire une crise cardiaque. Iruka fit tomber les boxers du plus grand par terre. Kakashi se retourna brusquement et souleva l'autre avec force et le colla sur le mur. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, plus sauvagement cette fois. Kakashileva l'autre de terre et le dirigea vers la chambre, il le projeta sur le lit et sauta dessus. Il le couvrait de baisers. Il respirait sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur. Iruka lui tenait la tête, la main cramponnée dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, puis Kakashi délaissa la bouche pour le cou. Iruka respirait fort et laissait quelques sons sortir de sa bouche par moments. Le plus vieux descendit sur le torse et glissant en ligne droite avec le bout de sa langue jusqu'au bas ventre. Iruka stressait, paniquait, ne pouvait plus attendre. L'autre continua de le faire languir en embrassant son bassin. Puis, il saisit les testicules du brunet et caressa un peu son sexe. Il embrassa le phallus bien droit puis glissa sa langue dessus, pour qu'il disparaisse enfin dans sa cavité buccale. Le plus vieux faisait des mouvements longs et suaves. Iruka commençait à gémir un peu, toujours sur le dos. Puis, Kakashi raccourcit ses mouvements, les rendant un peu plus rapides et faisant onduler légèrement sa langue en l'appuyant sur le 

sexe d'Iruka. Après quelques instants, Iruka se redressa pour être assis. Il prit vivement la tête de Kakashi dans ses mains et murmura le nom de l'autre plusieurs fois, toutes moins incompréhensible les unes que les autres. Son cerveau était 

totalement dans les vapes. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le paroxysme. Un liquide chaud apparu dans la bouche du plus grand. Il avala au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait et continua un peu après la fellation. Iruka retomba sur le dos, sonné. Ils se laissèrent quelques minutes de répit en se collant l'un à l'autre. Kakashi s'était blotti dans les bras d'Iruka. Le plus jeune respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux et l'embrassait par petits baisers sur la tête. Ensuite, le brunet grimpa sur l'autre et chercha le petit pot qu'ils avaient égaré dans le lit. Il s'empara de la main du plus vieux et rependit la matière sur ses doigts. Le jeune adulte enfonça ensuite un doigt dans l'anus d'Iruka, puis un second et un troisième. Ils y allaient graduellement. Ils n'étaient pas habitués, c'étaient leur première expérience à tous les deux… Iruka souleva un peu les genoux de Kakashi et s'appuyant contre eux, il guida le sexe de son amant et le fit pénétrer en lui. Les deux se regardaient, puis sourirent. Iruka était quelque peu gêné et ses pommettes commençaient à rougir un peu devant le beau visage de Kakashi. Lui aussi sentait la température de son visage montée. S'il avait fait plus clair, Iruka aurait vu le rosé de ses joues. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Iruka guidait la cadence en faisant des mouvements rythmés. Il enveloppait Kakashi avec ses jambes sur les côtés de son corps. Le plus vieux se mit aussi à bouger le bassin. Ce n'était peut-être pas la position la plus proche étant donné que leurs corps devaient se séparer, mais ils voulaient se regarder dans les yeux. L'érection d'Iruka réapparue vite. Kakashi empoigna l'autre et le fit tourner un peu. Il monta sa poitrine et la colla sur le dos de l'autre. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune. Le ventre, les côtés, s'arrêtait souvent pour caresser son sexe, ses fesses… À un moment donné, Kakashi accéléra. Iruka redressa sa tête en faisant voler ses cheveux un peu, puis déposa avec force une main sur le mur en face de lui pour d'appuyer. Le jeune adulte continuait toujours et accélérait, gémissant. _Je dois tenir encore un peu…_ _pour Ruka.._. À un moment donné, un son de plaisir mélangé à d l'étonnement émana de la bouche d'Iruka. Kakashi sourit, il avait trouvé le bon point. Il augmenta le rythme ce qui fit gémir le plus jeune encore plus. Le jeune adulte empoigna avec rudesse le bassin de l'autre et colla tout son corps sur le brunet. Leur respiration était maintenant clairement audible. À bout de souffle, au summum de l'excitation, Kakashi lança le coup de grâce à Iruka. Celui-ci éjacula dans un bruit sourd. Kakashi atteignit l'orgasme quelques secondes après lui. Ils tombèrent, épuisés. Kakashi poussa le drap souillé sur le plancher et se colla contre Iruka. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et continuaient à se coller le plus possible. Le jeune adulte se coucha sur le dos et souleva l'autre un peu pour qu'il dorme sur lui, ou du moins en partie sur lui. Il le voulait à lui, sur lui, dans lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il le serra très fort et ils échangèrent un dernier, long et tendre baiser.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, le garçon aux cheveux argentés se réveilla dans le lit déserté. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et donnait directement sur la bibliothèque glissée. Une note était inscrite par Iruka : « Utilise la porte, Mizuki est là »

Kakashi grogna. _C'est quand même un peu de ma faute si Mizuki déjeune avec Ruka ce matin… _Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et soupira, mit son masque et son bandeau et sorti du lit. Il était encore nu, il s'habilla d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un T-shirt noir. Il entra chez son amant d'une démarche lasse et désintéressée.

« Kakashi! Il était temps que tu te lèves! » Iruka le regardait avec un sourire magnifique. Kakashi senti son ventre se remplir des milliers de papillons de la veille, ses jambes s'amollissaient… _Ruka_…

- Ah bonjour Kakashi, lui lança Mizuki, c'est vrai qu'elles sont délicieuses les gaufres d'Iruka, aux fruits je crois?

Le jeune adulte avait envie de lui éclater la tête sur le sol. En plus, il n'avait plus rien sur la table, ce goinfre avait tout mangé.

- Il me reste seulement des bleuets Kashi, dit Iruka à la cuisine et lui lançant un sourire complice. Le sourire contagieux du brunet balaya les envie de meurtre du plus vieux. _Il m'a gardé les bleuets_… À cette pensée, le visage de Kakashi s'illumina d'un sourire qui resta caché derrière son masque. Mizuki parlait, il n'écoutait pas. Il racontait son aventure avec la fille d'hier, de tel ou tel couple et ainsi de suite dans un babillage incompréhensible aux oreilles du ANBU. Puis soudain il s'arrêta de jacasser et regarda directement Kakashi dans les yeux.

- Et toi? Tu as une copine?

- Non, répondit Kakashi en regardant furtivement Iruka.

- Tu en n'as jamais eu je crois, non?

Kakashi le fixait à présent. _Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye d'insinuer…_ Il serra ses dents.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer, seulement j'ai entendu dire que tu n'aimais pas les… femmes, lança Mizuki avec un sourire vraiment trop répugnant.

- Ah bon, et qui t'as dit ça?, répondit l'autre en essayant de garder sa vois calme et lasse habituelle.

- Ah tu sais, les gens, ceux qui parlent toujours de la vie des autres, les rumeurs quoi, mais tu sais je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas gay. Franchement, quel déshonneur se serait n'est ce pas? Surtout avec ton père qui s'est suicidé…

- Mizuki!

Iruka regardait à présent son ami avec fureur. L'autre se calma et s'excusa, puis lança un regard à Kakashi en souriant.

- Ah, tiens, pour changer de sujet, j'ai croisé Fuki ce matin.

Iruka fit volte face.

- Ah…ah oui…? Il essayait de se calmer et évitait Kakashi des yeux.

- HAHA! Je le savais!, s'exclama Mizuki, Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas résister! Sacré Iruka, héhé.

Kakashi regardait la scène en totale incompréhension. « Fuki? »

Mizuki le regarda et se fit une joie de raconter ce qu'il savait. Iruka et elle se seraient embrassés hier. Les tripes de Kakashi se resserraient. Ses dents se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, sa gorge était nouée.

« Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle t'avait sauté dessus dans les bois, pas vrai Iruka? »

Le chuunin ne savait quoi répondre, c'était vrai, mais … pas … pas comme ça semblait être.

On cogna à la porte.

Genma et d'autres copains d'Iruka étaient là. Kakashi n'en pouvait plus, prétextant une remise de rapports qui rentra chez lui. Il s'habilla en vitesse et partir s'entraîner dans la forêt. Il criait, rageait, défonçait les arbres. Il s'arrêta, il sanglota un peu_. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Je croyais… je croyais qu'il s'agissait de nous. Il a baisé cette fille avant de venir me voir…il était saoul en plus. Il savait, il savait qu'il m'attirait… ils se sont foutus de moi, il doit déjà tout raconter à ses amis… qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver…!? Le déshonneur, bon sang… Tout le monde va être au courant…je…_

Il entendit un bruit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle était là. Kayumi. « Est-ce que ça va Kakashi? » Il la regarda. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, la solution c'était elle. Il mit quelque secondes avant de lui répondre. Se calma rapidement et la prit par surprise en l'invitant à prendre un café. Il essayait d'être le plus sociable possible avec la jeune fille. En fait, il était très réservé et l'histoire du suicide de son père avait beaucoup avoir avec cela. Son père, son idole, un ninja respecté et réputé à travers tout Konoha. _Suicidé, déshonneur sur la famille Hatake._ Croc blanc de Konoha, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait, il était considéré comme un sannin légendaire. _Suicidé, déshonneur sur la famille Hatake._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il évita Iruka pendant deux jours, découcha, dormit à la belle étoile. Il passa les trois jours en compagnie de Kayumi. Il voulait à tout prix éviter les rumeurs qui le déshonoreraient encore plus, elle était la solution. C'est ce qu'il se répétait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Iruka. On était à un peu plus de la mi-septembre et Konoha organisait toujours un festival avant de plonger dans les préparations d'hiver. Il devait commencer ce soir et durer jusqu'à la fin du mois. Le ANBU avait l'intension de se présenter avec Kayumi. Elle était jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était la fille d'un ANBU plus âgé de l'équipe de Kakashi. Elle était assez grande et sociable, quoi qu'un peu obsessive. Elle plaisait beaucoup aux autres hommes, mais elle, elle voulait Kakashi. Maintenant, elle l'avait. Croyant que la chance ne dure pas éternellement, elle s'était risquée le jour même et avait demandé à Kakashi s'ils sortaient ensembles. Ils étaient sur la rue principale remplie de décorations. Au même moment, Kakashi distingua Iruka au bout de la rue. Il savait que le brunet l'avait vu et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Il se tourna pour faire face à Kayumi et dos à Iruka, il s'empressa de répondre à la fille et lui saisit la main. Iruka cria le nom de Kakashi. Le couple regarda le plus jeune arriver.

« Hey j'ai des billets pour le… » Il s'arrêta net. Kakashi, l'homme de sa vie, son amour, celui qu'il aimait tenait la main de cette fille. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il fut vite rejoint par Mizuki, Genma et d'autres garçons dont Kakashi ignorait les noms.

- Tiens, Hatake a une copine finalement, lança Mizuki, en regardant la fille de la tête aux pieds, et bien roulée en plus… En fait, Mizuki avait déjà remarqué cette fille et était vraiment jaloux de Kakashi. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous fréquenter?

Kayumi allait répondre quand Kakashi la coupa. « Oui, assez. »

Iruka croyait mourir. _Assez? Assez longtemps? Combien de temps…_ Un étau se resserrait sur son cœur à chaque seconde. _Et nous? Et cette nuit, c'était rien?_ Les pensées d'Iruka circulaient dans sa tête à un rythme effréné. Il allait craquer. _Un ninja ne doit pas montrer d'émotions._

_-_ Tu vois, Iruka, il ne fallait pas t'en faire, Kakashi n'avait pas disparu, lança un garçon aux cheveux noirs, il devait se payer du bon temps, en donnant un coup de coude à Mizuki.

_Iruka s'inquiétait?_

- Ah bien tant mieux, lança Iruka avec un large sourire faux à Kakashi, tiens je te les offre, vous pourrez aller au cinéma, je les avais achetés, mais le festival demande beaucoup de préparation, alors… J'espère qu'on va vous voir dans la grande salle de l'Académie pour l'ouverture du festival.

Kakashi frissonnait. Il reconnaissait ce sourire. Kayumi leur répondit qu'ils n'y manqueraient pas et Iruka et ses amis partirent. Le plus jeune passa à côté du garçon aux cheveux argentés, ils échangèrent un sourire faux, se frôlèrent un peu. Ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'arrêta 

pour une seconde. Que leur cœur se démolissait, qu'ils allaient mourir sur le coup. Leurs gorges nouées, ils se dirent au revoir.

Kakashi resta là, et les regardaient s'éloigner pendant que Kayumi s'extasiait d'être avec lui et de lui parler. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Ses pensées étaient avec Iruka. _Me serais-je trompé? Iruka n'utilise jamais ce sourire, sauf quand il est sur le point de craquer… Je le connais mieux que personne... je… _Puis, soudainement, c'est comme si tous les doutes s'envolèrent. C'était _lui _qui le connaissait mieux que personne, c'était avec _lui _qu'il avait tout partagé, jamais Iruka n'aurait pu _lui_ faire un coup bas. Son cœur se resserra. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Au souper d'ouverture, Iruka était déjà saoul, comme ses amis. Il avait pas mal fêté toute l'après-midi. Kakashi le voyait ricaner avec les autres. _Qu'est ce que je vais faire, je suis coincé avec Kayumi… _il mangeait peu, ruminant ses pensées. Kayumi voulait un verre. Il se leva et se rendit au comptoir, Mizuki était là. Il était là et parlait au ANBU, lui enviait Kayumi, parlait de choses vulgaires, d'Iruka et de Fuki. _FUKI?!_ Kakashi se retourna pour regarder Iruka. Fuki se trémoussait aux bras du chuunin. Muziki remarqua une fille qui passait et la suivie regardant son fessier. Kakashi crispa. Il calla les deux verres et en recommanda trois autres. Il but tout se qu'il pu jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide d'aller parler à Iruka. Il prit le verre pour sa nouvelle copine et se dirigea vers elle avec la ferme intension de lui remettre et d'aller parler à Iruka ensuite. Kayumi l'entraîna au loin en lui présentant ses amis, déjouant son plan d'aller parler au chuunin. Il lança un regard vers le brunet et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir autre chose que la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait avait plaqué un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kakashi commença sérieusement à délirer. Il paniquait, ne parlait plus, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de crier, de crier, de crier…de courir sur Iruka et d'arracher cette fille qui lui souillait les lèvres…de frapper, de frapper Mizuki, de lui éclater la tête. _Suicidé, déshonneur sur la famille Hatake._ Il se tenait debout, il sourit à Kayumi et glissa sa main sur son dos et lui prit la main.

Le festival était commencé avec une course traditionnelle. Tout le monde se jetait dehors pour le départ. Kakashi cherchait Iruka dans la foule. Il quitta discrètement Kayumi qui parlait avec une de ses amies. Il commençait à moins bien voir, plutôt à bien situer les choses. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche il s'assit sur une terrasse, abattu. Il commanda et se défonça le cerveau à l'alcool. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, éviter le déshonneur, Iruka, le trouver… Kayumi le retrouva et ils partirent se balader. Elle voulait participer à des concours de ci et de ça. Elle adorait se pâmer aux bras du ninja le plus réputé de Konoha. Kakashi acquiesçait et parlait le moins possible. Elle l'entraîna à la rizière des bois. Elle souleva ses longs cheveux blonds et lui jeta un regard qu'on pourrait qualifié de langoureux. Kakashi ne réagissait pas, il commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à bien distinguer la situation. Elle vit un groupe arriver vers eux et se jeta sur le ANBU pour montrer à tous qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle souleva son masque juste assez pour libérer sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fougue. Évidemment Iruka était parmi eux. Quand elle laissa la bouche de Kakashi tranquille, celui-ci regarda autours de lui et vit Iruka proche de la crise d'hystérie il prit Fuki part le bras et ils se téléportèrent dans son appartement. Kakashi, craignait le pire. Iruka contôlait mal ses émotions. _Je dois le suivre, lui dire que c'est un malentendu, lui dire que je l'aime. Suicidé, déshonneur sur la famille Hatake._ La voix refit surface, il ne savait plus quoi faire. _Iruka…_ Son cœur se déchirait. Il pensa à Obito. _« Les ninjas qui n'obéissent pas aux règles sont des déchets, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires que des déchets. »_

_Il faut que je le retrouve…_ Kakashi prétexta une envie pressante et laissa Kayumi avec Mizuki, trop content. Il se téléporta dans son appartement, espérant qu'il serait là à l'attendre. _Je dois lui dire… Ruka… j'ai trop peur de le perdre, au risque d'être déshonnoré par tout le monde une seconde fois, je ne peux pas risquer le de perdre… je…_

Il sentait le chakra du chuunin l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Il la fit glisser, puis l'autre… La porte de la chambre d'Iruka était grande ouverte. Il s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Des plaintes aigües venaient s'écraser sur ses tympans. Des soupirs de femme, une voix de femme. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent malgré tout. C'est comme si on avait disséqué ses tripes avec un Kunai. Iruka était de dos, les cheveux encore attachés. _Il est avec Fuki. Il baise Fuki. Il la baise._

Iruka ne la regardait pas. Il rageait. Il avait envie de pleurer. _Son visage… je croyais que j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu… il n'est pas rentré dormir pendant deux jours… il était avec elle, lui montrait son visage, l'embrassait. _Iruka avait envie de vomir. Il éjacula et laissa en plan la fille complètement ivre dans son lit et prit une douche. Il pleurait et frottait son corps avec ardeur avec le pain de savon. _Enlever tout, enlever Fuki._ Il revoyait sans cesse l'image de Kakashi accoté sur l'arbre, embrassant la grande blonde. Il sanglotait sans arrêt. _L'alcool me rend dingue…_ Il quitta la pièce, arriva dans sa chambre et vit la fille sur son lit endormie. Il soupira. Il mit des boxers et fit glisser la première bibliothèque. À sa grande surprise l'autre était déjà glissée. Il les referma et se coucha dans le lit du garçon aux cheveux argentés, se tortuant l'esprit à propos de la bibliothèque.

Animé par un esprit de vengeance, Kakashi était retourné auprès de Kayumi, qui flirtait depuis un bon moment avec Mizuki. Il se glissa derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras en lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille pour faire rager Mizuki qui se croyait bien parti. La fille s'extasia et ils se retrouvèrent dans un vieux dojo déserté, isolé. Il n'enleva pas son masque. Elle gémissait, criait même. Kakashi soupira, il avait vraiment envie de la faire taire. C'était vraiment agressant. Dès qu'elle commença la fellation il put penser à autre chose. Il la raccompagna ensuite chez elle. En marchant, il s'arrêta près d'un arbre. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, tout tournait. Il décida de se faire vomir. Après cela il se téléporta dans son appartement. Iruka était là.

Le brunet était dans un état d'hystérie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, lança le ANBU d'une voix calme et déchirante.

- Et toi?! T'es pas avec cette garce que tu baise depuis ASSEZ LONGTEMPS, répliqua Iruka.

- Non, je viens de la raccompagner. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Iruka criait.

- RIEN, RIEN DU TOUT. Depuis des jours que tu découches, après tout.

Kakashi souffla un ricanement. Iruka se jeta sur lui, l'enfonçant dans le mur, le tenant par le cou.

- ARRÊTE DE RIRE DE MOI, ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI.

Iruka lui décrocha un coup de poing au visage. Kakashi sentit sa mâchoire craquée et perdit l'équilibre. Il eut soudainement peur, mais une voix criait dans sa tête, la voix de Mizuki ce matin-là… Le plus grand se glissa rapidement derrière Iruka et lui barra le bras vers l'arrière en l'étranglant. La douleur fit gémir l'autre.

- Arrête avec ton manège, tu t'es moqué de moi, tu t'envoies la salope juste avant de venir me voir et tu me nargues. Et ton putin de Mizuki à la con qui fait plein de sous-entendus le lendemain, Kakashi resserra le bras, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure? Tu crois que je ne savais qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Je l'entendais, je t'ai vu avec elle.

Iruka était pétrifié. _Est-ce de ma faute?_ Il tomba à genoux. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés fut prit par surprise, il s'effondra lui aussi, pleurant en silence, serrant des dents. Les deux garçons ne se regardaient pas, assommés par le doute et l'inquiétude des derniers jours, était-ce bien réel? Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Le fruit de leur imagination, non, trop de détails concordaient. Kakashi l'avait vu, Iruka l'avait vu. Soudainement, Iruka bondit sur l'autre le plaqua solidement au sol, il pleurait, Kakashi voyait des larmes sur ses joues. Il souffla, d'une voix secouée par les pleurs :

« Est-ce qu'elle l'a vu…. ton visage… est-ce qu'elle la vu? »

« …Non »

La réponse se rendit aux oreilles du brunet avec l'effet d'une bombe. Il lâcha prise, laissa l'autre et se dégagea de lui. « Je suis désolé, Kashi, je suis désolé… » Le jeune adulte ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, la rancune l'en avait empêché jusque là, mais l'entendre dire ça… Il se redressa et prit l'autre violemment dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

- Pourquoi, Iruka?

Ces mots firent déclencher un flot de larmes qui se mêlait à la voix d'Iruka. « Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, elle s'est jeté sur moi et je me suis enfuit, pour toi, je te voulais toi. » Les deux se serraient toujours plus fort, parcouru par de légers tremblements.

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment coucher avec elle, il sanglotait de plus en plus fort, je… j'étais enragé… je croyais que, TOI AUSSI DE TOUTE FAÇON! Il repoussa l'autre qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Kakashi sentit son cœur fendre en mille miettes. Il passa aux aveux. Il débitait tout à une vitesse folle, ses angoisses, la peur du déshonneur. Il avait pensé qu'Iruka l'avait trahit, cette fille ce matin-là dont Mizuki parlait. Il pleurait lui aussi. Iruka le regardait, l'écoutait le coupait, lui racontait les vrais événements et vice versa. Leur voix tremblante, le débit rapide, les pleurs, les secousses dans la voix, les cris; on aurait dit qu'ils parlaient dans un langage inconnu. Kakashi était rendu au moment où il avait renoncé à tout de peur de le perdre et qu'il l'avait vu avec Fuki. Iruka mordait ses lèvres tellement fort qu'elles commençaient à goûter le fer, le serrait contre lui, l'enveloppait. Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps; une heure, deux heures? Le temps n'avait plus d'importance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Toujours sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre, Iruka dessinait du bout de ses doigts sur le dos de Kakashi, qui lui, somnolait. Ils étaient silencieux. Iruka se leva et quitta Kakashi pour aller aux toilettes. Il en profita pour se brosser les dents et enlever son haleine d'alcool. Le jeune adulte le rejoignit vite. « Reste avec moi… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix endormie en soulevant l'arrière de ses cheveux.

Iruka lui sourit faiblement, et lui tendit une brosse à dents. Kakashi souffla dans sa main. _Je sens encore le vomit… _Le garçon aux cheveux argentés fit glisser le couvercle de la toilette et s'assit dessus. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et souleva son masque pour nettoyer ses dents. En clignant des paupières, il aperçu Iruka détacher ses cheveux et se dévêtir. Il resta muet, immobile. Le brunet parut un peu gêné et se faufila dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et le jeune adulte vit le plus jeune s'assoir par terre en s'appuyant sur le coin de la douche carrée. Il se leva pour rincer sa bouche et se dévêtit à son tour. Il entra dans la douche et Iruka ouvrit ses bras un peu, l'invitant à s'assoir. Le chuunin écarta légèrement les jambes et attira le plus grand vers lui en colla sa poitrine au dos du plus vieux. Il enveloppa le garçon aux cheveux argentés avec ses jambes et le serrait contre lui. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, ces derniers jours avaient été dur pour le moral…

Kakashi calla l'arrière de sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du brunet. Ils fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent l'eau chaude couler sur eux. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Iruka se concentra sur Kakashi. Il regardait l'eau ruisselée sur sa peau en millions de petites rivières, il regardait le visage de _son_ Kakashi. Il empoigna la bouteille de shampooing et versa le liquide dans sa paume. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés, soulevant délicatement les mèches. Cette lenteur et cette douceur faisait frissonner le plus vieux malgré l'eau brûlante en contact avec sa peau. La sensation de bien être devenait de plus en plus aigüe dans sa poitrine. Le chuunin lui rinça la tête et l'embrassa sur le front. Iruka se leva, prêt à sortir. Le plus vieux lui serra la jambe et se releva graduellement en frôlant le corps de l'autre. Il lui sourit lui tenant la joue. Il voulait laver Iruka. Bien que les deux soient en érection, ils ne firent pas l'amour. C'était plus comme un nouveau départ qu'ils se donnaient, ils se lavaient de leurs précédentes erreurs. Ils arrêterent le jet d'eau et Kakashi serra Iruka contre lui, chuchotant encore des excuses la gorge nouée. Iruka était encore au bord des larmes. C'était de la tristesse, mais aussi un réconfort puisque maintenant il n'y aurait plus de malentendu, ils étaient l'un à l'autre, d'une façon définitive cette fois…

Ils s'essuyèrent en vitesse et se couchèrent immédiatement dans le lit de Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 12

On cogna à la porte. Il devait être midi. Kakashi soupira, il n'avait pas du tout en vie d'aller ouvrir. Il hésita un moment. Il se leva, Iruka saisit le lube qui traînait sur la commode et le fourra rapidement sous les couvertures, puis il attrapa la main du jeune adulte avant qu'il ne fut trop loin. « Reste ici encore un peu…». Ses yeux suppliants et ses pommettes rosées faisaient vibrer le plus vieux. _Il est trop adorable…_ Kakashi retourna dans la chaleur du lit et fut vite saisit par l'étreinte forte du plus jeune qui le collait à sa peau. Iruka grimpa sur lui, « Comme ça tu ne partiras pas » souffla-t-il sur un ton de défi. Un sourire joueur illumina le beau visage, si rarement à découvert du jeune adulte. Ils étaient encore nus et se regain d'énergie, avec le contact de leur peau brûlante faisaient monter la tension. Iruka plaqua un long baiser sur les lèvres pâles du plus grand. Il pressait son sexe contre celui de l'autre et le tenait à présent la tête argentés d'une main d'une façon agressive. Il caressait la peau blanche du plus grand, toujours surpris par se changement rapide de personnalité. Le brunet glissa ses jambes entre celles de Kakashi et souleva son bassin en approchant la taille fine de son amant vers lui. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés brisa l'air avec un soupir de stupéfaction. Iruka était entré en lui et tenait sa main fermement en entremêlant leurs doigts. « Kashi… »

Iruka augmentait la pression de leurs deux corps à chaque fois que le plus vieux gémissait. Il retenait la cuisse de Kakashi en enfonçant tellement ses doigts que lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux atteint le paroxysme, il y avait toujours de pâles marques rouge sur la peau translucide du jeune adulte. À bout de souffle, ils callèrent leur têtes l'une contre l'autre dans un oreiller de plumes. Après un moment, le ANBU se plaignit de mourir de faim et se leva. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode en enfila une paire de boxers.

- Quelle couleur tu veux? J'ai noir, vert et gr..., Kakashi se fit couper par Iruka avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

- Bleu.

- …gris. Le jeune adulte releva la tête, perplexe. Je n'ai pas de bleu.

- Si, au ff…. Iruka figea en laissant souffler la dernière syllabe de sa bouche …fond. Kakashi le regardait avec un étrange sourire. _Merde, je ne suis pas sensé savoir comment son rangé ses boxers!!_

- Tiens, tu avais raison… Kakashi lui tendait la paire, avec un regard moqueur, puis il se retourna et remit son bandeau et son masque, car son le sharingan commençait à le fatigué et le vider de son chakra.

Iruka rougit de honte et se dirigea en silence en dehors de la chambre pour aller jouer à rise of a ninja. Kakashi ouvrit le frigo avec un grand sourire_ Bleuets, bleuets, gâteau au fromage et bleuets!! _Il amena tout cela au salon et ils mangèrent en jouant. Kakashi adorait regarder les réactions d'Iruka depuis leur enfance. En furie quand il perd, en extase quand il gagne, tout à fait Iruka, quoi. Bien qu'il soit un très bon ninja et pourrait devenir jounin, il est légèrement en dessous de la moyenne des gens en ce qui concerne le contrôle des émotions en situation de 

crise. Devant Kakashi, c'est pire. Il se demandait comment Iruka connaissait l'existence des boxers bleus. En fait, ceux-ci n'avaient que pour seule utilité le théâtre de ses masturbations. Kakashi n'aimait pas être nu lors de cet acte et avait choisi le sous-vêtement bleu à cette fin. Il avait ensuite gardé cette habitude. _Est-ce qu'Iruka le sait…?_ Iruka prenait une bouchée de gâteau; Kakashi en profita pour briser le silence de leur conversation pour mettre son ami visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais mis les boxers bleus devant toi.

Iruka figea et s'étouffa. Kakashi lui lança un œil en demi-lune et un rire naïf.

- A..Ah.. bbbon..? Vraiment? Comment peux-tu en être sûr?, rétorqua l'autre en prenant bien soin de fixer l'écran pour ne pas croiser le regard monoculaire de Kakashi.

Iruka le savait pertinemment. Souvent, quand Kakashi partait en mission, Iruka allait chez lui. Il aimait jouer à ses jeux vidéo ou bien dormir dans son lit… bref quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à Kakashi. Une fois, il s'était couché dans le lit du plus vieux et il avait senti un morceau de vêtement contre sa peau. Il avait soulevé les couvertures pour y découvrir les boxers bleus, souillés de sperme. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait délaissé son propre sous-vêtement et avait enfilé le linge bleu. Quand il remarqua l'utilité qu'ils avaient aux yeux de Kakashi, l'objet devenu vite un symbole de son fantasme sur le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Kakashi regardait les cuisses fermes et basanées du brunet, faisant monter son regard jusqu'au visage d'Iruka, dont les pommettes étaient toutes roses. Ceci confirmait son questionnement, Iruka savait pour les boxers. Kakashi sourit derrière son masque et lâcha la manette des mains. Il plaque le plus jeune sur le sol en retirant de son autre main son bandeau et son masque.

« La vraie question est plutôt de savoir dans quelle circonstance tu as vu les boxers? »

De se retrouver ainsi au sol, en plus de l'intensité que l'expression de Kakashi avait depuis qu'il avait dévoilé son visage de façon aussi rapide augmenta la surprise d'Iruka. L'adolescent déjà rose de timidité vira au rouge quand les mots de Kakashi furent décodés par son cerveau. Il était visiblement gêné et pris au dépourvu.

« Bon sang que tu es beau quand tu rougis… »

Kakashi plaque ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Celui- ferma les yeux et s'abandonna instantanément sous les baisers du jeune adulte. Iruka tenait la masse de cheveux argente tout en tenant le corps de son amant sur lui. Kakashi était déjà en complète érection et appuyait son sexe sur le bas ventre du brunet. Puis, il souleva sauvagement les cuisses de son partenaire et retira brusquement le sous-vêtement bleu. Il descendit ses propres boxers et attira le bassin basané vers lui en enveloppant les jambes d'Iruka autour de lui. Iruka attira le plus vieux en saisissant son cou et recommença à l'embrasser. La main pâle de Kakashi cherchait à tâton le lube qu'ils traînaient maintenant avec eux un peu partout dans la maison, « juste au cas où…». Toujours en embrassant Iruka, il enduisit son phallus du liquide et en déposa une autre quantité 

sur ses doigts pour caresser l'anus du plus jeune et pour les faire pénétrer graduellement. Il pénétra ensuite Iruka dans un gémissement rauque. Ils continuaient à se caresser mutuellement et à s'embrasser par moment.

« Ruka, tu es tellement… »

La phrase de Kakashi fut coupée par un gémissement bruyant de plaisir d'Iruka. Le plus vieux avait trouvé le _bon_ point…

« Ka…shi, Kashii.. »

Le jeune adulte accéléra le mouvement en se redressant un peu pour regarde celui qu'il aimait dans les yeux. La respiration d'Iruka se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et audible ce qui augmentait l'excitation du jounin. Kakashi saisit le sexe du plus jeune et commença à le masturber. Iruka se cramponnait d'une main par terre en gémissant au rythme des secousses. Il éjacula quelques instants plus tard sur le torse de Kakashi. Le jeune adulte jouit lui aussi un peu après et se calla contre l'autre en l'embrassa doucement et en caressant son visage. Ils restèrent sur le sol une dizaine de minutes, puis le plus jeune se leva.

- Bon, viens on va prendre une douche.

- Je n'ai plus d'énergie, souffla Kakashi couché sur le dos.

- On est tout collant…

- Mais non… reste ici, à quoi ça sert de se laver si on est pour se resalir?

- C'est vrai que t'aime bien vivre dans la crasse, c'est comme les boxers, tu les laissais dans ton lit… lui rétorqua Iruka en levant un sourcil.

- AH! AH! JE LE SAVAIS!

- Tu m'accompagnes que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Ah ouais, et comment un gamin comme toi, un gamin pervers soit dit en passant, va s'y prendre?

Iruka bondit sur l'autre, lui attrapant une jambe et en trainant le jeune adulte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il abandonna le corps de Kakashi, qui protestait, sur la tuile froide et sauta dans la douche bouillante. Kakashi resta quelques moments à se lamenter, toujours couché sur la tuile. Puis, voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, ouvrit la porte de la douche. Iruka le saisit par le cou et l'attira sous le jet d'eau. Il le plaqua sur la paroi du mur et commença à l'embrasser. Sentant l'érection de Kakashi contre lui, Iruka le délaissa un peu pour le faire languir davantage. Il prit le savoi et commença à se laver le corps en regardant avec un sourire le jeune adulte qui avec un visage boudeur.

« Ce n'est pas juste… tu me fais trop d'effets et tu… »

Iruka échappa le savon. Les deux se regardèrent, face à face, en silence. Iruka souriait; il l'avait fait exprès. Kakashi sentait l'excitation qui montait en lui, mais restait pétrifié ne sachant ce qu'Iruka préparait. Le brunet s'accroupit et saisit le savon. Il s'approcha des jambes de Kakashi et leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune adulte était hynoptisé par les grands yeux noisettes et légèrement doré qui le fixaient. Sa gorge était serrée. Il avala. La nervosité s'emparait de lui un peu plus chaque seconde. Le regard doux et les cheveux mouillés de l'adolescent le rendaient fou.

« Ferme les yeux »

Kakashi obéit plus vite que jamais, sans réfléchir. Il sentit la main d'Iruka sur sa cuisse. Des papillons lui dévoraient le ventre. Il sentit la main montée le long de son entre-jambe et glisser sur ses fesses. Il sentit l'autre main caresser son bas ventre en montant près du nombril. Il sentit la bouche chaude d'Iruka sur son sexe. Il prit une grande respiration. Il senti la langue de l'adolescent sur son phallus. Il soupira. Il resta figé quelques secondes et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le grand bruns qui l'excitait tant.


End file.
